


Red Sky at Morning

by stardustbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Genderswap, Language, Minor Violence, girl!Suho, girl!Xiumin, girl!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbunny/pseuds/stardustbunny
Summary: [Prompt #G41] Sea Goddess Suho is unfortunately and undeniably attracted to Sky Goddess Chen.





	Red Sky at Morning

A resonating boom of thunder hammers its way throughout the underwater palace, much to Suho’s disdain. It drowns out Xiumin’s speech of the state of affairs in the Eastern Seas and makes both Boa and Irene jump in their seats.

“So much for lightning never striking twice in the same place,” Suho mutters underneath her breath. Only Xiumin is close enough to hear her, and she manages to bite back a laugh.

This is the third meeting in a row now that Jongdae has started a thunderstorm right above Suho’s kingdom. The first time Suho chalked it up as mere coincidence, the second time she gritted her teeth with a sneaking suspicion that she foolishly decided to ignore, and now she’s certain that Chen is purposely fucking around to piss her off.

They wait a few moments for the thunder to pass by, and after a peaceful silence settles, Xiumin continues, “As I was saying, the mortals have been overfishing in the Eastern Seas. This has decreased the underwater population by nearly 50%, and many species are on the brink of ext—”

Another deafening rumble stops Xiumin short. Suho clenches her fists and lets out a long, harsh sigh. The sheer amount of annoyance that courses through her materializes itself in a swirling riptide that skirts around the border of the kingdom.

“I’m going to have a talk with Chen,” Suho announces evenly over the noise. “We can’t continue the meeting in this state.”

“Please do,” Joohyun breathes out. She has a hand over her chest and glares up at the sky. “We can reconvene after the storm passes.”

Suho is out of the throne room the second Xiumin officially dismisses them. She surges past the three and makes her way out of the kingdom’s perimeters, regarding the creatures that clear a path in her presence. She doesn’t even change out of her ceremonial dress, letting the fine, iridescent fabric swirl around her as the water bends to her will.

In a mere matter of seconds, Suho breaks the water’s surface. The jet black clouds are stained with ominous shades of purple that glow with white hot electricity. Chen is always one for theatrics and today is no exception. A wave gently pushes Suho upright and pools around her feet to steady her to stand on top of the water.

“Chen,” she calls out and waits.

Predictably, Chen only answers with a lightning bolt in the distance and another rumble of thunder that follows a few seconds later. This time Suho doesn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“I don’t appreciate you starting storms every single time I try to have a meeting with the other Sea Goddesses,” Suho says. “Can’t you move it to another part of the skies, preferably not right about my kingdom? Why don’t you just torment the mortals instead?”

Another lightning bolt, closer this time. Suho sighs in defeat. Chen isn’t going to appear if she doesn’t play her game. Suho had to learn that the hard way. She holds out her hands and pulls a massive sphere of water up from the ocean, lifting it high above her head. The water distorts the view of the angry sky above, morphing it into a serene palette of deep purples.

The air suddenly becomes quiet, and the once vicious wind stills. The only thing Suho can hear is the churning of the waves in the sphere above her. She takes a deep breath.

Suho feels the surge of electricity in the air and flattens the sphere in an instant to cover the circumference of her kingdom. The lightning bolt hits the water right above where Suho is standing and webs its way across the surface in a brilliant flash. Suho winces as the electricity releases its energy as heat, boiling the water to intense temperatures.

Suho gathers the water into a sphere once more, spiraling it in a line up the length of the bolt. The water climbs and climbs its way up towards the sky, high enough that it becomes obscured by the clouds. Suho wills it to keep travelling, and after a few moments more, she’s met with a sharp resistance. She tries to overpower the force and continues to push against it but soon loses control of the water when she feels it being evaporated by an intense heat.

A lightning bolt, bigger than any of the ones that have appeared so far, shoots down from the sky and explodes what’s left of the sphere. The water sprays across everywhere but avoids Suho, parting around her and falling back into the sea.

One of the clouds begins to float down, morphing and solidifying into a humanoid figure. Suho can see the outline of the ever familiar, confident smirk tugging at the curled corner of Chen’s lips.

“So it took you three months to actually do something. To be honest, I thought you were going to intervene a little sooner,” Chen drawls as the last wisps of the cloud fly off of her skin. She sits down mid-air, high enough above Suho that she’s forced to look up at her, the jet black fabric of her dress flowing down her legs.

She’s so breathtakingly gorgeous that Suho almost forgets why she came to the surface in the first place.

Suho forcefully shakes her head, snapping her out of her reverie. “What do you want, Chen?” she asks, exasperation heavy in her voice.

Chen leans back in mock astonishment, pressing a hand on her chest. “What do you mean by that? I’m just here guarding and commanding the skies like I’m supposed to do.”

“I really don’t have time for this,” Suho insists. The water churns underneath her feet. “I have serious business to attend to. I can’t just sit around here for your amusement.”

“Can’t you?” Chen says, so incredibly smug as she floats down to Suho’s eye level, leaving a mere centimeter between them. “Let me guess, you’re having another meeting to discuss those awful mortals that are ruining the planet. You have three other Goddesses who can deal with them. Isn’t it so much more fun to be here with me instead?”

Suho takes a step back, straightening herself up and tilting her chin away in a show of reproach. “Move the storm now,” Suho says. “I am not going to ask you again.” It takes everything in her to not let her gaze fall to Chen’s lips.

“Good,” Chen says with a hearty laugh, her eyes as dark as the storm clouds, “because I was just going to ignore you anyways.”

Suho bristles at that and it must show clearly on her face because Chen just starts laughing even more.

“Oh, Suho,” she sighs. She has the decency to put some distance between them but gives Suho a once over that makes her skin tingle. “For all the mysteries that you hide in those waters, you are so incredibly transparent.”

“What do you want, Chen?” Suho repeats, enunciating each word.

Chen stares at her for a beat before humming in defeat. “All business and no fun. I shouldn’t have expected anything more of you. But fine then, I’ll get to the point,” she says. “I presume that one of the topics you were discussing in your meeting is the overfishing in the Eastern Sea.”

This gets Suho’s attention, and she turns to look at her properly. “Yes,” she says. “What about it?”

“The mortals are getting overconfident, disrespectful,” Chen explains, very apparently all too amused by this. “As the years have passed, they have begun to neglect performing the proper rituals before their hunts. They expect favorable winds and waves while they ravage the seas without so much as a single plate of food presented before us. We need to remind them that we’re not the ones who do their bidding.”

“So, you’re proposing for us to create another storm then?” Suho asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Good, you catch on quick,” Chen says appraisingly. “Yes, a three week tempest to be exact, as punishment for their sins. I won’t be able to keep it going on for that long without your help.”

“You need us to keep the ocean’s surface warm for a steady stream of storm clouds,” Suho continues. “Very well. That can be done. We were going to take care of the situation ourselves but if you have a stake in it then I suppose we can collaborate.”

Chen smiles, so proud, so cruel, so befitting of a Goddess. “Wonderful. I’m glad we can agree. We will begin the storm at the next moonrise. Meet me here above your palace.”

Suho frowns, taking a step down into the ocean’s surface as she turns away from Chen. “Who are you to command me?” she says, pulling the fabric of her dress away from the Sky Goddess.

Chen laughs again, her figure beginning to dissolve back into the dark sky. “You complain and yet I know you’ll be here by that time anyways, won’t you?” And disappears before Suho can retort.

Suho waits a few hours after moonrise to meet Chen who doesn’t have the grace of hiding a satisfied smile.

***

The two Goddesses sit on the horizon, watching as the storm rages away in the distance. Suho has already claimed two of the major offending fishing ships, the wreckage and the souls that foolishly came with it now finding a home at the bottom of the ocean.

“They really believed that they could defy the Goddesses.” Chen barks out a laugh, her loud voice rivaling the roll of thunder that rumbles along. “And now they will believe in nothing but our indomitable powers.”

“Do you enjoy punishing the mortals, Chen?” Suho asks.

Chen glances at her, eyes so dark and gaze so heavy that Suho feels like she’s submerged in the deepest depths of the waters. “Don’t you?” she returns. “Don’t you revel in the sheer amount of control that we have? Billions of mortals that can and will bend to our very command, whether or not they even choose to believe in us. Does that not fascinate you?”

Suho considers this for a moment before breaking her gaze. “It’s not really a matter of enjoyment to me,” she says. “It’s just a responsibility that we as Goddesses need to carry out to maintain the balance of the world.”

“How wonderfully generic,” Chen says, heaving a sigh.

Suho wrinkles her nose and sits up a little straighter. “You sound disappointed.”

“I just would have thought that a Goddess as beautiful and as powerful as you would have been a little more… interesting.” A playful smile tugs itself onto Chen’s lips, but there’s an edge in her voice that makes Suho flush with indignation.

She raises her hand and pushes Chen away in a large wave of water. “I do not exist for your amusement,” she says as it crashes down onto her.

Chen, soaked now, simply giggles as she floats back towards Suho’s side. “No, you don’t, and yet you do it so well.” She pulls her hair to the side and wrings the water from it, resting the twisted locks against her shoulder.

Suho tries not to stare, so she closes her eyes and focuses on listening to the surface of the ocean instead, commands it to overfill and sink another ship, releases the schools of fish struggling in the nasty man made snares. Screams of anger and terror become muted as they are forced to submit to her power.

“Have you heard the legends that the mortals created to explain our storms?” Chen asks after a long beat of silence.

“I’ve heard of the one.” Suho opens her eyes again. “They say that we both were in love with a hero, and when he died, you stole him from me. His body was laid to rest in the sea but ascended to the skies instead. They believe that the storms are a result of my jealousy and of your possession—that I’m trying to pull him back into the seas and that you fight against it.”

“Yes, the most awful rendition of that legend and yet the most popular amongst them,” Chen spits out. “As if I would ever love or fight over something as menial as a mortal… and a man at that.”

Suho quirks a brow while letting out a bitter chuckle. “Wouldn’t you, if not just to spite me? What if I had chosen a hero to give my blessing to that you also favored?”

Chen reaches over and grabs Suho’s chin, tilting her face towards her. She trails a slow, tingling line down her jaw as she speaks in a low, rumbling voice. “If you really think that, then you don’t know me at all,” she says.

When Suho doesn’t respond, Chen continues, fingers trailing down her neck, down to the finely woven straps of her iridescent dress. “I punish these mortals for not properly paying their respects to you and for taking what doesn’t belong to them from your oceans. Does that not speak for itself?”

She’s too distracted by the way Chen plays with the fabric between her fingers, skin brushing against hers. “You aren’t doing this for me,” Suho finally manages. “Don’t act like you are. You wouldn’t care to punish them if they weren’t also disrespecting you.”

“I am selfish,” Chen admits, “but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of thinking of you. You are a Goddess of the Seas, and my skies touch every single inch of you.” She slips the strap off of her shoulder and places a gentle hand on the bare skin there. “I am everywhere you go. Your waters would have no space to even exist if it weren’t for me.”

Suho gulps unconsciously which only makes Chen look more infuriatingly smug. Chen leans in closer, pressing her body up against Suho’s as she places her lips right next to her ear, her breath tickling her.

“I would never sink so low as to fight for a mortal when you already _belong_ to me,” she murmurs.

Chen pulls away just enough to watch Suho with those dark eyes, gaze falling unmistakably to her lips. A long second passes between them.

Suho just can’t take it anymore.

She closes the distance between them, meeting Chen’s lips in a rough kiss that’s initially more teeth than anything, indignation, embarrassment, annoyance all coming out in nips and tugs. Chen is _smiling_ , so fucking _smug_ as she kisses Suho back, trails her hand back up to her neck and pulls her in closer.

It’s so infuriating how attractive she is, how absolutely addictive her touch is. She feels nothing like water, doesn’t bend or move with her will, and instead pushes back, sharp and insistent. Suho can feel the electricity in the air running all over her skin. It covers her, holds her captive, makes her feel so good as Chen slips her tongue into her mouth.

The rain and thunder are deafening now. The storm clouds have started growing towards them though the rain knows better than to cover their masters.

It’s Suho who pulls away first as realization and better judgement suddenly washes over her. This wasn’t the time to indulge—no, not when they were dealing such a large punishment to the mortals. She presses her fingers against her lips, uses her free hand to pull up her dress strap.

Chen heaves a sigh, the slightest tinge of disappointment visible in the furrow of her brows which smooths out as quickly as it had come. “Business as usual, I see,” she says.

Suho, still in a daze as she lowers her hand into her lap, clears her throat. “We need to take care of this first,” she says.

Chen floats up, grinning so broadly that Suho can’t help but feel like she’s lost some game with her. “We’ve done what we needed to for tonight. The sun will rise soon, and unfortunately that means I have to leave you to meet with the Wind Goddesses,” she says.

Chen considers something for a moment before floating back down to Suho’s height, leaning in to speak in her ear. “Meet me here again tomorrow at moonrise. We can continue what we’ve started then.” She pull away, turning her back to her and flying up into the sky. “Or you can make me wait a few hours again just to show me who’s really in control—completely up to you of course, merciless Goddess.”

Suho throws another wave of water up towards her, but Chen dissolves into the air in a bark of laughter before it can hit her.

She descends into the water, the roaring of the storm muffling into white noise and then falling to silence by the time she enters her palace.

She’ll make Chen wait a few more hours after moonrise tomorrow, though she refuses to acknowledge the way she counts down the very seconds to their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a day since I've written Suchen. Thank you to the prompter for sparking my interest with this prompt! I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
